


Heart To Heart

by KarenHardy



Series: Recce/Jack Stories and Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Tumbr prompt -Person A: “Did you ever love me?”Person B: “I’ve always loved you.”Person A: ”Then why did you leave.”Bonus - Person B: ”Because I loved you too much.”Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Heart To Heart

The first time, it was an accident. A hunt gone wrong, a bad person with the upper hand.

She was gone three months and when they found her, if it weren’t for the subtle rise and fall of her chest, Jack Kline would have sworn under oath that Recce Winchester had died.

Hair matted with dried blood, dark purple bruises on her pale skin, her anti-possession tattoo, literally cut away- He couldn’t look.

She slept for days. The word got around she was in a coma, and friends flocked from across the country to help. A small army converged on the bunker, and when she woke, her bedside was occupied by her father, Bobby, asleep with his head on Sam’s shoulder, whose book had fallen to the floor as they all slept.

The second time, it was on purpose. A drawn out fight, a cold dark night, and a backpack full of supplies.

“Tainted…” Her mind whispered. “Tainted… Look what you’ve done…”

She tried to ignore the thoughts in her head, but they kept coming back. She placed her hands against her temples to block it out, but that meant taking her hands off the steering wheel and then-

White.

Was it a hospital room, or heaven, she couldn’t tell. She was alone for a long time, until a mop of blonde hair entered and blue eyes met hazel, and she looked away.

She did not speak to him. She recovered in silence and went home.

At home, she did not see him.

Two weeks later, her older brothers grabbed her by the shoulders and locked her in a storage room.

“Recce?” He whispered.

She could have cried. The boy sounded so broken, so defeated.

“Yes?” The first word she’d spoken to him in weeks.

“Did you ever love me?”

She froze. Cold seeped into her entire body.

“I’ve always loved you.” She breathed.

”Then why did you leave?”

The cold became ice and ice became frostbite.

“Because I loved you too much.”

The room seemed to drop twenty degrees and he looked her in the eyes for the first time in she couldn’t remember how long.

“What?”

“Jack, I’m tainted. I’m broken. Everything I touch gets destroyed. Please, do yourself a favor and stay far away from me.”

Silken silence fell over them.

“No.”

“What?”

“No. I said, no, Recce. You can’t do this. You can’t promise me forever, promise me a life and then back out because you’re scared.”

“Jack-”

“I’m scared too! Of Dean, of my father, of demons, of heaven!” He shouted.

She shrank.

“Recce, please, you have to understand. I love you. You can’t destroy me.”

He boldly crossed the room with determined steps and wrapped his arms around her. It wasn’t a kiss, it was an embrace. A reassurance. It was okay.

She cried.

But they would sit there in that little room until Recce picked the lock.

And they would sleep together for the first time in nearly a month.

And they would hold each other like then end of the world couldn’t tear them apart.

Because it wouldn’t.

Not when they bore heart to heart.


End file.
